The present disclosure relates to a device for conducting air, in particular an inlet air distributor pipe, for an internal combustion engine.
For cooling cylinder heads a coolant may be passed through the cylinder head. The coolant flows in a so-called coolant chamber or coolant core which, when water is used as the coolant, is also denoted as the water core. When using single cylinder-cylinder heads (single cylinder heads) each cylinder head comprises a separate coolant chamber.
In the coolant chamber of a cylinder head, at the points with a low flow velocity and a high local temperature, the coolant may boil locally in the coolant chamber. Bubbles of steam are formed at the same time. This steam has to be discharged from the coolant chamber, i.e. the coolant chamber has to be vented.
EP 1 514 020 A1 discloses a cylinder head of a reciprocating internal combustion engine with a cylinder head lower part, a cylinder head cover and a frame for mounting a shaft and axle of a gas exchange controller. The frame is mounted on the cylinder head lower part and the cylinder head cover is placed on the frame. The frame has a device for venting the cooling system of the internal combustion engine. In detail, a channel for venting the cooling system runs in the outer wall on the longitudinal side over the entire length of the frame, on each cylinder said channel having a flow connection to the highest geodesic point of the water chamber of the cylinder head and thus of the entire cylinder.
It is known to discharge the steam via venting channels which are connected to the coolant chamber. For example, when using single cylinder-cylinder heads, separate soldered pipelines are connected to the coolant chambers as venting lines. The pipelines lead to a container to which the discharged steam is conducted.
The assembly of the soldered pipelines may be costly. The assembly may require additional seals, connecting means, etc. Thus improvements to such systems are desired.